


After

by CindyRyan



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Post IW, pre-Endgame, Happy makes a promise after discovering May's fate
Kudos: 3





	After

Title: After  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Post IW pre-Endgame  
summary: Happy makes a promise after discovering May's fate

The day of the Snap or the Blip or whatever one wanted to call it Happy Hogan was in his personal car headed to Brooklyn. His cell phone was still on the fritz. The cell towers overwhelmed by people trying to reach loved ones. Service had been spotty at best. Happy knew where Peter Parker was. Though he was beyond worried about the kid and Tony at least they could take care of each other. Happy was concerned about Peter's guardian a woman who'd become a good friend. Hell Peter and May had become family to he, Tony and Pepper. Pepper was concerned too. She'd offered him a helicopter from Stark's fleet, but for this Happy wanted to be on his own terms.

Reaching the familiar apartment building Happy parked and headed up. May had recently given him a key. Once she'd found out her nephew's secret superhero identity. May understood there may be times where Happy needed access to where Peter lived in order to help the teen. Not that Happy could help Peter much now that he was stuck on an alien ship going who knows where. Happy shoved the thoughts aside took a deep breath and put the key in the lock and turned the key pushing open the door.

"May?"Happy called as he poked his head in. "It's Happy...Hogan..."

Silence answered but Happy stepped into the living room anyway. Perhaps she was out on errands. But the dread creeping up Happy's spine told him otherwise. The apartment felt like a tomb. Like no one had been there for months even though Happy knew otherwise.

"May?"Happy inquired once more as he searched the rooms

Reaching the kitchen and the small breakfast bar Happy stopped dead. There was a small dark circle on the floor near one of the bar stools. A cold cup of tea sat on the counter along with a paperback book.

"Oh no."Happy whispered as he knelt next to the dark residue.

They still didn't know much about what had happened with Thanos. They were still wondering what the dark residue was that was sometimes found at the site of missing persons after the Snap. Happy rocked back on his heels and covered his mouth with one hand. May was all Peter had as far as blood relatives. How was Happy going to tell him? The kid had been through enough already.The enormity of the whole situation hit Happy then and he slid down to the floor against the refrigerator and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees staring at the empty bar stool where May had been.

The ringing of Happy's smartphone made him jump a mile. He swore softly and fumbled to dig the device out of his suit jacket pocket. Happy found it when the Facetime call was on the fourth ring. He accepted the call and saw Pepper's pale, drawn face and red rimmed eyes. His heart constricted he hated seeing her like this. The Snap had taken a toll on everyone. Happy didn't know what she saw on his face when he held up the phone but Pepper's expression crumpled into sadness.

"Oh, Happy."Pepper whispered emphatically.

"Kid's alone now."Happy said in a choked tone. "How will I tell him he's alone?"

Pepper shook her head fiercely her blonde hair flying.

"Peter is not alone."Pepper said tearfully. "He's lost his Aunt but he has you and Tony and me."

Happy nodded tightly not trusting his voice. He sniffled.

"I'm flying to LA to handle Stark Industries from there."Pepper began. "I'll need you to come with."

"Can I meet you there tomorrow?"Happy inquired.

He knew it was beyond selfish. Everything around them was falling apart. The Avengers, the world governments...Happy just needed a few hours to pull himself together. To check on his own relatives, friends.

"Of course."Pepper acknowledged with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."Happy replied grimly. "Any news on Tony?"

"The ship has left the Milky Way."Pepper said as she rubbed a hand along the back of her neck. "We can't do anything to help them."

"If anyone can win the day and find his way home; it's Tony. You know that."Happy stated quietly.

Pepper nodded and before the video ended Happy saw the tears start. He set the phone on the tile floor of the kitchen. Leaning his head back against the fridge and shut his eyes. If the Avengers, what was left of them, couldn't find Thanos and fix this...Happy didn't want to finish the thought.

Something fluttered and fell against Happy's left hand. He opened his eyes thinking it was a bug. He saw an overturned picture resting against his hand. His movement against the fridge must've knocked it loose. Turning the picture over he saw it was a recent one of Peter and May. They were at a ball game somewhere. It was a selfie taken of them in the stadium seats so Happy couldn't tell where. But both were smiling and having fun. May had her sunglasses off and looked beautiful. He lightly touched her face with his right fore finger.

"I'll look after him like he's my own."Happy promised May's image his voice sad and barely above a whisper.

If Peter comes home.

Happy shoved the dark thought away with an effort. He struggled to his feet holding tight to the picture. If it was one thing Happy knew without a doubt was how much Tony cared about Peter. Tony would do anything in his power to keep the kid safe.  
Happy put the photo in his jacket pocket. He looked back at the kitchen counter and swallowed hard seeing the book and the tea cup. After a moment Happy picked up the tea cup and dumped the contents down the drain of the sink. He set the cup in the sink and left the kitchen. Happy shut the lights off and left the apartment.

end


End file.
